gfaqsfeffandomcom-20200214-history
Astrophys
astrophys has been a GameFAQs user since 22 September 2013. astrophys chose this name since he studies astrophysics. He is also the real-life brother of GameFAQs user SNeIa. He got into Fire Emblem with Awakening.. He has played said game somewhere around 11-12 times. He has beaten Lunatic/Classic twice. In Awakening, he's married through through the male Avatar Miriel. As the female Avatar he married Chrom as her and has married Cordelia in every other playthrough since. He heavily favor the magic asset, although occasionally he runs speed instead. He tends to take Strength or Defense as a flaw, but he has also done Skill and Luck before. He plays using brown-haired Avatars, regardless of the Avatar, as its his real-life hair-color. As such, in Awakening, his Avatar's kids normally tend to be a brunette Severa and a redhead Morgan. He has developed a bit of a thing for redheads over the years: indeed, both the characters he's had his male Avatar marry in Awakening (Miriel, Cordelia) are redheads in some capacity. Cherche also appeals to him, although he's never gone with her due to favoring Cordelia these days. That said, his tastes aren't limited to redheads either; he has at times given serious thought to pairing with Lucina or with Tiki, but has keep on going with Cordelia in the end. In Fates, he's planning to pair his male Avatar with Matoi in Birthright and Revelation, although he has not decided whom he wants to pair with in Conquest yet (seeing that Matoi is not an option there). Although he has no magical powers, if he were to envision a Fire Emblem version of himself, he would like to envision himself as a magic user of some kind. This is partly because of the association of magic with long years of study (such as how he studies for a long time at school) and that spells in Fire Emblem are performed with tomes. The image of a character whom can use both magic and a sword (as backup) appeals to him as well. As such, the types of characters he tends to envision himself as include Sage, Grandmaster, and Dark Knight. The former is a pure Tome option, while the latter two are sword/tome options; although seeing that Grandmaster is generally reserved for Robin & his family, for the create a Fire Emblem unit threads on the Fates board he went with Dark Knight to get the Sword/Tome combination without infringing on Robin's family class. He tends to lose his temper when he learns about or is reminded about some sort of major injustice that has been committed; when he loses his temper in such a manner, his personality becomes much harsher than it normally is in my everyday life. He tends to calm down after a few minutes, after which point he tends to become ashamed at himself for losing control of his emotions, as angry grumbling or ranting about how the guilty part is evil and deserves to be punished isn't actually doing anything to contribute to solving the problem or actually stopping the injustice. This character trait of losing his temper often makes him think that if he were a Fire Emblem character he would probably pick up the Vengeance skill at some point, which could be quite plausible if he were a Dark Knight, as Sorcerer (which teaches Vengeance) and Dark Knight share a common promotion in Dark Mage. Likes # Overanalyzing things and do lots of math and calculations, sometimes to an excess. # Magic # Dark Knight # Redheads (Cordelia/Cherche) Dislikes # Injustice # Trolls Topics # Someone else made their own tier list for Birthright: what are your opinions.. # Matoi: Hair Color Poll (Hoshido) # Viability of creating a magic or hybrid avatar: your thoughts? # How do you think the localization is going to handle the following (spoilers) Quotes # So, I've heard a lot of talk with the basic underlying opinion that magic isn't really as impressive in this game… but I've been wondering…. is this really so much magic itself being nerfed, or is it more a symptom with a bunch of the mage problems having certain issues [Orochi: huge magic, but very low speed; Nyx I've seen a bunch of durability concerns raised; Odin has become fairly infamous; Birthright Tsukuyomi apparently starts out with low stats, etc.] # How do you think the localization will handle this? Will they try passing it off as "companions" (despite the fact that you can have Kanna). Will they just let it slide and let it be as it already is in the Japanese version? Will they do something like the "companions" to the ones who are always like this (Shinonome, Seigbert, etc.) while forgetting to account for the ones whom are only like this some of the time (like Hinoka!Matoi vs. default Matoi or Elise!Ophelia vs. default Ophelia). # The plot gods took pity on Xander, lifting the curse of the idiot ball from him. However, to obtain anything, something of equal value must be given up in return. This is alchemy's first law of equivalent exchange. So the plot gods had to give someone else the idiot ball when they took it away from Xander. So they gave it to Garon. Trivia # This page on and before 29 November 2015 said only "He's a smart guy." Category:GameFAQs User